High Stakes
by xkristinaann
Summary: SASUSAKU future LEESAKU. Alternate Universe. Now taking bets the Naruto gang has hit the Vegas strip and just what has Lady Luck got in store for them? Here's a chance to see your favorite characters in a whole new light...


**Author's Notes// **This is an Alternate Universe fiction so, don't blame me if you get confused because you didn't read my notes. Just a warning, lots of naughty language in here, so if you have virgin eyes, turn back now…

**Disclaimer: **I don't oooooooown Naruto.

--

**High Stakes; Chapter One**

_Rubberneckin'_

Her back profile was a perfect 'S' shape as cream-colored arms stretched toward the ceiling, pink tendrils cascading over her shoulders and tickling her skin. In wonderful nakedness the girl slithered from her bed of jumbled covers, sunlight warming her bare thighs while she passed the extended floor to ceiling windows. Hissing as the scolding shower met her flesh, she quickly pushed the temporary pain from her mind and turned her attention to other things. One wall of her shower had been made into a full-body mirror, green eyes busy inspecting her obviously flawless body.

"Hmmm," She cupped both of her breasts, thumb pads running across her nipples with mild curiosity; the pair immediately perked up. Had they gotten bigger? She thought to herself, lifting the twins up and letting them fall in a unison bounce.

The rest of the shower went with the usual routine and in no time she was snapping shut the straps of her Mary Jane pumps around her slim ankles. Grabbing the nearest purse she could find and swinging the front door of her penthouse open to march out into the world, she would have been lying if she said she wasn't upset to find her very fidgety assistant blocking her premeditated swagger.

"Ah…um, sorry Haruno san, but I um, came as soon as I checked my voicemail." The girl who stood before her was shorter only by a few inches, but at this moment she might as well have been an oompa loompa; she was the frog and the latter was the cobra.

"Gwen, when I told you to meet me, I didn't mean to show up on my doormat. How long have you been working for me?" The rose-haired girl asked in a bothered tone.

"Um…I think almost, 3 years?" The assistant answered in squeaks as if she were a mouse.

"In those three years have I ever asked you to meet me ASAP on my doormat? You and I both know the answer is 'No.' so let's save everyone a headache with you not answering that question. Get out your Palm and start taking notes."

The walk to the golden elevators was one with Haruno talking and Gwen typing furiously away on her Treo. The pink-haired girl tapped her heel impatiently until the familiar 'ding' was heard, doors sliding open and enveloping the two inside. Their communication had ended the moment the doors closed, Gwen fidgeting in the corner while her boss tapped her heel in the front.

"Um, Haruno san?"

A deep exhalation of breath was heard.

"What is it Gwen?"

"I'm sorry for showing up suddenly at your home, it was ignorant of me to do so. I mean, it's just with the grand opening happening in a few days…"

"Please don't babble Gwen." The assistant immediately zipped her lips, wishing she could jump out of her skin and run into a brick wall at that very moment. Another sigh escaped her boss, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm stressed from the opening as well." Her shoulder fell against the side of the elevator, one hand reaching up to run its' fingers through her now velvety strands. "He's stopped returning my calls for a few weeks now."

Gwen looked up like a snake had bitten her. She placed her hand softly on her boss' shoulder, squeezing gently. "Oh, Sakura…" The girl almost whispered.

"I think he's mad that I'm actually going through with this whole…opening my own business thing. He thought I was joking when I first presented the idea to him; maybe that was my first clue that he didn't really take me seriously." Sakura continued in a soft tone, sliding her hand over Gwen's.

"He'll come to his senses Sakura, he's just being a textbook man right now. Any man that would dump you because you're full of ambition is a complete idiot." Gwen reassured her, nodding at her own statement to show she truly believed it.

The rose-haired girl smirked, shaking her head, "Or he's just scared of a little competition…"

"And he should be!" Her assistant was surprising her by the second. "The grand opening is going to be in the papers for weeks!"

Patting Gwen's hand Sakura forced a smile, "Thank you Gwen. And let's keep this between us…just as usual. I don't need Ino--"

The doors slid open, quickly breaking up any moment the Employer and employee were having.

A buxom blonde sneered at Gwen before rearing her pearly whites at Sakura, immediately linking arms and pulling her from the elevator. Haruno's assistant followed like an obedient dog, silent as a mouse.

"So, Sakura, I've noticed you've been a little lonely at all of your recent gala events, any reason for the flying solo act?" Ino Yamanaka was the very definition of what was known as a 'cunt' and so much more. The lead dancer at Ivy, she was blonde, green-eyed, and an hourglass shape with more tits and ass than any man could ask for…and more trouble than they'd ever want.

"If I wasn't so sure you loved the cock in your mouth, I'd be guessing you were developing a lesbian affection towards me Ino. You keep a closer eye on me than the paparazzi." Sakura answered in a matter-of-fact tone, causing her supposed "friend" to roll her eyes.

"Always dodging the questions. Whatever. This place opens at the end of the week, are you even ready?" The blonde was nearly spilling out of her top, throwing a wink to a gawking bellboy.

"More than ready. I could open today if I wanted to." She answered, already over the conversation they were having.

"Well, just remember our deal. A week after the opening is the opening of _my _dance show here."

"Why would you want to leave the Ivy? And on top of that, take all of the other dancers here with you?"

"Because, the owner is like, a complete dick!" She answered as if exasperated.

"Whatever. Just have the name of it ready by the end of the week, and don't make it something crude, like, The Snatch Revue. I don't plan on uttering that a second time in my life."

"Speak of the devil…"

Ino shot a look of death over her shoulder at Gwen, positively appalled that she'd heard the girl say anything at all. Sakura's assistant averted her gaze, straightening her thin-framed glasses as if she hadn't said something to begin with. The blonde rolled her eyes but nearly fell on her face when the girl she had linked arms with came to a sudden halt. Ino was about to swear up a storm but tensed when she noticed who the other was staring at.

"Well well, he becomes more delicious every time I see him. Should I take my clothes off now or later?" The blonde purred into Sakura's ear but was quickly shoved off in a huff.

"Who let you into my lobby?" The rose-haired girl held her head high as she walked towards him, stopping a few feet away with her hand on her hip; he simply smirked at her.

"You hire far too many women who can't say no, Sakura."

His voice was pure sex, deep and confident, this man radiated testosterone that left woman dizzy and weak in the knees. Slipping off his shades he began to wipe the lenses clean with the edge of his suit jacket; his silence was met with the clucking of her tongue.

"Don't blame a woman for knowing how a man works, Sas--"

"And don't underestimate a man when it comes to pulling the rug out from under a woman, Sa-ku-ra."

She had to hold back from growling and stomping her feet like a child; he was constantly doing this to her, riling her up just for her infamous reactions. Instead she chose to pout her lips, finally closing the gap between them with an emphasis on each hip sway. The man regarded her with his dark gaze, brows lowered before looking past her at the opposite pair.

"Shoo." He hissed.

Ino sneered but departed in silence, leaving Gwen to fidget before running after the blonde girl, despite their dislike of each other.

He inhaled her scent, fingertips brushing over the thin fabric of her pencil skirt until he suddenly gripped her hips, lips ghosting along her jaw line. Sakura refused to play his game right now, but she couldn't deny the effects he was having on her. She swallowed, composing her thoughts as quickly as possible.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?" She asked in a rushed whisper.

"I've been busy…" He answered huskily, hands sliding back to cup her ass.

"Two weeks," Sakura replied through gritted teeth, involuntarily pressing her body against his.

"Hm," He nipped at the skin under her earlobe; he was already ignoring her.

"_Sasuke_!" It came out in a hiss and he laughed against her throat, releasing his hold on her. He slid his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"So testy, Sakura. You should really take some time off…"

He was making fun of her, mocking her in her _own_ resort! Sakura folded her arms over her chest, tapping her heel against the marble floor.

"I'm going through with this Casino opening Sasuke. You can either accept it, or we can finish this right here."

"Spare me the dramatics," He rolled his eyes. "So you're opening your own Casino, congratufuckinglations. Sorry I didn't climb to the top of a mountain and jump for joy."

"You're mad because I'm competition now."

His laughter filled the sparkling lobby, clutching his abdomen as if the hilarity was causing him stomach pains. He held up his hand, acting as a pause in her speech.

"You," He was practically grinning through his chuckles, "think I'm mad because you're going to be competition? Sakura, really, think about what you're implying."

She shoved her fist hard into his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Don't make a joke of my hotel, Sasuke!"

"And you wonder why I don't call you for days on end." He scoffed.

Her mouth dropped in disbelief; he could be such a dick!

"Get in touch with me after all this pomp and circumstance is over with, maybe then we can have dinner."

Before the girl could come up with a witty retort, he had already slipped on his shades and glided back through the revolving doors of her hotel. The plastic casing of her Palm gasped for air as she clutched it tightly in her fist, her entire body rigid with anger.

"POMPOUS SON OF A BITCH!!"

---

"Oh god, why do you eat those things?"

Two men stood on the corner of Fremont street, one busy scarfing down the messiest of hot dogs while the other observed with a queasy expression.

"Ad reast I beat," he replied with two cheekfuls of wiener.

"I eat. I just don't eat like that. Make sure you don't choke."

"Wait long for me boys?"

Another man approached the two from the crosswalk, looking practically nonchalant as he stepped up to the curb. The one without food regarded him politely, while the one just finishing his food gave him a playful shove.

He swallowed the last bite with a Cheshire grin, "Took you long enough, Shika! Where's your mutt companion?"

"I'd watch what you say, Naruto, with that obnoxious voice you can be heard halfway down the strip."

A brunette came up to the group from behind, the one named Shikamaru smirking at his arrival. Naruto snorted, shrugging his shoulders apathetically.

"Tell that to the girls that leave my room every morning, Kiba."

Three of them laughed, but the first man remained silent, only managing a small smile. As they settled down, Shikamaru turned to the quiet one, his expression looking serious.

"Lee, have you managed to pay the Hyuuga? He's been breathing down my neck for weeks…"

"I'm sorry, it's just really hard to come up with money when the bar barely makes any to begin with."

"I don't understand how you can't make money in a bar…in _Las Vegas_." Naruto said in exasperation.

"There are tons of bars, idiot. Starting up one in Vegas is about as brilliant as building a water park in the Bahamas." Kiba shot back.

"Thanks for your support, guys." Lee sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if Neji is getting to you three too, but I'll come up with the money just so he can leave all of us alone. I can't let this bar go under, you know that."

Tourists flocked past them, taxis honked at meandering pedestrians, and as all four looked in opposite directions only one seemed to have found something more interesting than the money debacle.

"You're right Lee, we'll help you out any way we can," Naruto began.

"I'm sure I can pick up a few more odd jobs off the strip," Kiba continued.

"I'll work overtime on the tables," Shikamaru said in a finish, but quirked a brow as soon as he looked back at his friend. All three stared at him unappreciatively.

"Oi, we're trying to help you here!" The blonde growled.

His eyes were fixed elsewhere, ears deaf to every word that fell on them. The other men turned to stare in the same direction and it became clear that they wouldn't be able to blame him for his mind's temporary vacation. A black Bentley had pulled up the curb, an odd sight for this area of town, and after a perky, four-eyed blonde had stepped from the back her obvious boss slinked after her. Lee was captivated by those tiny Mary Jane heels, slim calves, thin pencil skirt; oh, he could go on for days. With a full head of bubblegum pink hair she was a whole lot of woman and then some, and Lee was ready to be all of her man. He moved to go towards her and all three of his friends stepped in his way.

"Easy tiger, did someone hit you on the head in your daydream?" The brunette smirked, tossing a glance towards the female. "She's way out of your league, no offense to you, of course."

"Just because she stepped out of an expensive car with, what could possibly be an assistant of some kind…" Shikamaru's voice faded away as his eyes became glued to the very girl he was speaking of.

"Are you all retarded? Don't you even know who that is?" The blonde finally chimed in, rolling his sapphire eyes. They all looked to him for guidance, obviously clueless. He sighed, "That's Sakura Haruno. Female heir to the Haruno fortune. She's opening her own casino at the end of the week, smack dab across from--"

"Whooooa, Haruno? _The_ Sakura Haruno?" Kiba interjected.

"No, her doppelganger you fucking moron. _Of course_, Sakura Haruno!" Naruto sneered as Kiba shoved him in response to the sudden insult. "And even if you thought you had a chance, you didn't, that women is Sasuke Uchiha's numero uno arm candy."

"SASUKE UCHIHA?!" All three responded in unison, but the blonde only clucked his tongue.

"Why don't you idiots pick up a magazine every now and again. These are the big wigs of our own city; how do you live with yourselves? Anyway, her casino is called Petal, or some girly shit like that…"

"You actually think Sasuke is good to her?" Lee said in a concerned tone.

"You actually think she cares as long as she's pampered? She may not be a gold digger, but she is definitely high maintenance. Not even _I_ would tangle with that snake in the bedroom…"

"I don't think she's like that…"

When he looked towards where the Bentley used to be, Sakura was nowhere to be found. He sighed, his day becoming a little dimmer. Kiba slapped him on the back.

"Cheer up kid, there's plenty of girls in this town, you'll just have to lower your standards a bit."

"Ain't that the truth. That girl's a viper, no question. Come on, I'm hungry." The blonde moved to step out onto the crosswalk, throwing up his hands and cursing at a taxi that slammed on its brakes only inches away from him. Shikamaru shook his head with a heavy sigh, following after their loud-mouthed companion. Kiba turned to go but paused to make sure Lee would follow, the other two of the group already caught up in another pointless discussion. Reluctantly he came in tow, casting one last look over his shoulder to the spot Sakura stood just moments before.

It was his first encounter, but only Lady Luck knew it wouldn't be his last…

**Author's Notes// **Here's the beginning of my AU Naruto fiction…in a Vegas setting! Over a month ago I went on a weekend trip to Vegas, and the idea struck me to have the Naruto gang set there. Um, right now it's SasuSaku (barf!) but future LeeSaku (yummy!) so, yes. Hooray. I have another chapter of Daisuki to finish, and uh, my winter NaruSaku. Read and Review puhleeeease! Until next time!

Much love, Usagi.


End file.
